Island of Doom: Jurassic Park
''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park '' was a planned fanmade Jurassic Park that was set to serve as LordStarscream100's live-action directorial debut. The movie was intended to be a parody of Jurassic Park III. It featured the events of Mike Bruines journeying to Isla Sorna with several other people to see the dinosaurs there. However, their plane crashes and they're forced to fight to survive while attempting to find another plane that they knew had successfully landed there. Filming for the project took place in 2011, but the movie was cancelled after only fifteen minutes of it were filmed, mainly due to the fact that there were no advantages to developing CGI dinosaurs. As a result of the film's cancellation, Jurassic Shark was made instead, with that project being released in 2012. It features many of the characters that were intended to appear in this project. Plot : *Note: The film is never to be released. Though this was the original plot, written by LordStarscream100 and based off of Jurassic Park III. Not all of the scenes in the plot are in the video. The film opens in Mike Bruines' driveway, where Mike is greeted by his friend, Nash, who invites him on a secret journey to Isla Sorna aboard a plane. Mike uneasily agrees to go. He stated that Amanda, Paul and Anna Kirby, Cooper Culman and Udesky Richards were accompanying them. Nash's cousin, Walker Patterson, was flying in his own plane to the island with Billy Brennan and Jess Murdock. The plane leaves the following day. At Isla Sorna, Cooper and Udesky test their weapons and head into the woods to make a safety perimeter, but encounter a Spinosaurus and retreat. Udesky makes it to the plane, and they begin to leave without Cooper, but Cooper steps onto the runway and is killed by the Spinosaurus. The plane strikes the carnivore's sail and crashes into the forest. *Note: Alongside Cooper and Udesky going into the woods, not only was Nash supposed to go. Another character named "Max Anderson" was also supposed to go, but the character was cut for several reasons. Max would've gone into the woods and gone far ahead, where he would've been attacked and devoured by the Spinosaurus. Everyone survives the crash, although the plane was wrecked beyond repair and its remnants were in a tree, with Nash trapped inside. The Spinosaurus soon arrives and kills Nash, while everyone else retreats. Bruines eventually finds a dead compsagnathus. Meanwhile, Walker Patterson drops off Billy and Jess on the island, telling them that he'd catch up with them, but is killed by a pack of Compsagnathus. The group later find Patterson's corpse, and they decide that they must find his plane to escape the island alive. Mike later finds a book about Jurassic Park's reation, and he finds out that the Kirbys are looking for their lost friend Eric moments before they are attacked by a group of velociraptors, which results in the death of Udesky and Mike going missing. Eric eventually appears and kills two velociraptors in an effort to save Mike, and the group soon finds another survivor named Joey Mallox, although he is later killed by the Spinosaurus when they go looking for Mike and Eric. The group then retreats, running down a river while being pursued by a pterosaur that kills Jess and is about to kill Eric, but is instead stabbed in the wing by Billy, who is taken away fromt he group. Bruines, Eric and the Kirbys are attacked by two more Velociraptors, but the Spinosaurus arrives and kills both raptors, giving the group the chance to find the plane. However, the Spinosaurus pursues them again, but gets involved in a brawl with the pterosaur, which drops Billy to the ground. This allows Mike, Billy, Eric and the Kirbys to fly back to Bruines's neighborhood, where they make a landing in the walking trail. Back in Bruines' neighborhood, the plane makes a landing in the forest. At long last, the Kirbys and Eric reunite and head home. Mike reflects on the day, and Billy says that they're simply dinosaurs that don't need to exist and that they would surely all die out soon enough, but Bruines disagrees, saying that life would find a way. '' ''The End Production May 2011 Production began in May of 2011, with the cast confirmed and model dinosaurs being produced. The largest issue was adding CGI dinosaurs to the movie. June/July 2011 The film's production continued. A model Spinosaurus head was also finished, and a model Compy prop was made. Starscream7 was, at the time, considering to use Windows Studio Max 2000 to animate the dinosaurs in the film, and he also said that he might use Adobe After Effects. Either way, props would not be needed for the film if the programs worked properly if downloaded. Island of Doom was confirmed to begin filming on June 20 if everything worked out properly. Starscream7 also confirmed that there may be Pterodactyls, but there will definitely be a Pterosaur. On June 14, it was confirmed that the Blender program was being used to animate the Dinosaurs. It has also been confirmed that the movie would begin filming on the afternoon of June 20. Yet shortly before that, the Blender program will be tested on test scenes. Also, if the Blender program did happen to work out properly, than the film's dinosaurs will be a great success, and no dinosaur props will be needed. The soundtrack for the film was collected on June 18. All music pieces from the Jurassic Park III film score except for Big Hat, No Cattle and the Jurassic Park theme was also added. On June 19, Starscream7 confirmd that at the time, Billy Brennan and Jess Murdock were dropped from the film, due to their absence, possibly due to a sudden vacation. On the brighter side, a new character, Max Anderson, was added, played by Will F (not to be confused with Will M). Filming's first day was bumped up to June 21. That day, Will F, Jacob D, Nick S and Sam D were all absent, although Jacob and Sam returned later that day to film the first scenes of the movie. Will F was ultimately dropped out of the movie due to future absences. ﻿On July 19th, 2011, filming suprisingly took it's toll, completing around five minutes of the film. With such success, Starscream7 began to change the tides for the film, saying that "It would be shorter than we expected - but we won't be letting down on our dinosaur counterpart. Thanks to the cooperation of Ben and Nick, the beginning of the film was officially re-filmed properly - and we messed up on a few scenes, and one was cut too much - but it'll be interesting to watch. Hopefully, a bit better than any SyFy film that you've ever seen." ''Starscream7 confirmed that Jess Murdock and Crazy Joey were cast out of the film, but Nick S stated that ''"I'll have to look a lot different from Nash. I mean, I had no hat or stuff like that - t-shirt and shorts, that's all." ''Starscream7 then went on to state that filming will apparently leap to a steady run as of now, due to the shortening of the script and the presence of the characters. October Cancellation By October 2011, the film was officially cancelled due to a lack of special effects and time. Luckily, the film was replaced by ''Jurassic Shark, ''Starscream7's debuting live-action film. Mike (renamed Dan) Bruines and Cooper Culman would appear, having been redirected from ''Island of Doom to the other film, as well as Billy Brennan (whose last name was changed to "Trenton"). The film opened to mixed reviews, with SS7 have stated in late-2012 that "I don't think that Island of Doom would've been as successful as Jurassic Shark. Island of Doom seemed to really be 'too much' of a parody to Jurassic Park III. Jurassic Shark, on the other hand, came out with a fresh, new plot that was enjoyable and powerful enough to stand on its own." '' Reception MollicaTV stated that ''the film was like the movie I made Isla Sorna Survival but instead its on youtube. Thanks for the movie dude, you inspired me﻿ to make Isla Sorna Survival IV! On Youtube, the film has been positively looked upon despite it being incomplete. Sequels A total of three sequels were planned for the film. *The second film would feature a reuturn to Isla Sorna with a group of people hunting the dinosaurs. Mike Bruines, Billy, and the Kirbys all accompany the hunters. *The third film would feature Mike Bruines and everyone else attempting to recreate Jurassic Park, this time on Isla Sorna instead of on Isla Nublar. *The fourth and final film would feature the destruction of Isla Sorna, with Bruines and the other characters attempting to find out a way to stop the upcoming extinction. Characters Humans : Most of the film's characters were later transferred into different roles for Jurassic Shark, although some, such as Cooper Culman, returned with their exact name and actor, with no modifications shown. *Ben M as Mike Bruines (Jurassic Shark, Dan Bruines) *Jacob D as Billy Brennan (Jurassic Shark, Billy Trenton) *Jon M as Paul Kirby (Jurassic Shark, Chase Landon) *Sam P as Amanda Kirby (Jurassic Shark, Alexa Murray) *Abigail P as Anna Kirby (Jurassic Shark, Anna Shelby) *Will M as Eric Bolden (Jurassic Shark, Jeff Stanton) *Will M as Udesky Rogan (deceased) - (Jurassic Shark, Drake Matthews) *Nick S as Crazy Joey (deceased) *Nick S as M.B. Nash (deceased) - (Jurassic Shark, Nate Williams) *Jon M as Cooper Culman (deceased) - (Jurassic Shark, Cooper Culman) *Ben M as Walker Patterson (deceased) Dinosaurs *Spinosaurus (main antagonist) *Velociraptors (secondary main antagonist/s) *Pterosaur (nicknamed "Terrorsaur") *Pteranodons *Compys *Tyrannosaurus Rex (adult and baby) *Suchomimus Category:2011 Storyline Category:Cancelled Films Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park